


The Heart is a Bullet That's Terrified

by AislingSiobhan



Series: Prompts and Gifts [31]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Loki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony Stark, Post-Civil War (Marvel), golden apples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingSiobhan/pseuds/AislingSiobhan
Summary: When you’ve never really wanted anyone but everyone has always wanted you, it’s hard to take no for an answer unless you’re specifically told “no”. Loki ignores him, dismisses him, turns his face away from his kisses, returns his gifts – but he hasn’t actually said “no” yet. Until he does, Tony figures he might still have a chance. No matter how small, it’s worth hoping for.





	The Heart is a Bullet That's Terrified

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonexistenz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/gifts).



> This is for Jasmin Irtingkauf (and the Reverse Frostiron exchange 2017). I hope you enjoy it.

Due to health complications, I have only finished PART of this fiction - despite starting a week after receiving the prompt. C'est la vie! I'll try post the second half ASAP <3

This is for Jasmin Irtingkauf (and the Reverse Frostiron exchange 2017). I hope you enjoy it. 

 

**“The heart is a bullet that’s terrified”**

**Disclaimer:** The Avengers, Tony, Loki, etc belong to Marvel, Stan Lee, et co. I make no money from this and own nothing, don’t sue.  
**Summary:** [Loki/Tony] When you’ve never really wanted anyone but everyone has always wanted you, it’s hard to take no for an answer unless you’re specifically told “no”. Loki ignores him, dismisses him, turns his face away from his kisses, returns his gifts – but he hasn’t actually said “no” yet. Until he does, Tony figures he might still have a chance. No matter how small, it’s worth trying for.  
**Warnings:** Slash. Loki/Tony. Post-Avengers. Post-Civil War (sort of). Alpha/Omega. Kissing. A/B/o universe. Gift fic. Tony tries really hard. Teasing. Loki is in it for the long haul. All or nothing. Tony needs a hug. Omega Tony. Alpha Loki. Heat. Consensual sex. Golden apples. Past implied Steve/Tony.  
**Rating:** R  
**A/N:** Title from this poem - http://amodestcollection.tumblr.com/post/68019728253/  
**Prompt:** Tony is an omega, who has always wanted to bond only with the very best, he refuses to settle for anything else. When he sees Loki's alpha side his inner omega swoons and the more he sees, the more head over heels in love he falls and wants him, because this alpha, Loki, is everything he always wanted. But Loki's not interested. So, obviously, Tony tries to convince him. Wooing, courting, plans, flirting, touching, clinging, seducing, letting his omeganess show, he tries absolutely everything he can think of. Still, he gets a no. Then one day, Tony wakes up to find Loki spooning him, he tells Tony that he said no because the human's lifespan is too short, that if he bonds with someone he wants it to last for all eternity, asking if he's serious about them bonding, because then he will offers Tony an golden apple and make him his forever...  
**Artist** : nonexistenz on AO3

 _XXX_

**Words:** 2,870  
**Chapter 1/2**  
“I’m still waiting for that drink,” a voice called out to him from the darkness. 

Half asleep, fingers still patting futilely along the wall looking for the light switch, it took Tony a moment to realise the voice wasn’t part of his imagination. It took 4 seconds longer to realise that he _knew_ that voice, had dreamt about that voice, along with falling and darkness and space, while glass shattered at his back and the street rose up to meet him, dreamt that the Iron Man suit had missed. 

Tony gasped, but the voice continued to be suspiciously silent. 

Under Tony’s skin, Extremis glowed faintly red, making his cheeks flush and his eyes glow. The light turned on, and off, and on again as Tony blinked – eyes trying to adjust to the darkness then the light then the darkness again, to the sudden influx of Extremis in his system because he had turned it off last night and fear had turned it on automatically. A defence mechanism. Another armour for him to hide himself behind and inside of, part of him now, never to be separated unless he chose to do so. No one would take it from him. No one. Not even—

“Loki,” Tony whispered, eyes wide and amber, glowing. His left hand rose, on autopilot, fingers straight and palm held threateningly out towards the god. 

“My drink?” The Asgardian nodded towards the bar. When Tony didn’t respond, he shrugged lazily and made his way closer, walking around the furniture to keep as much distance between himself and the omega as he could. It was not his intention to frighten him so much; merely jest, a laugh at the expense of another, but the scent of distressed omega was overpowering – and that was no laughing matter. He turned over two glasses, so that they were the right way up; poured whiskey into one and then turned to look at his (unwilling) host. 

“I don’t drink anymore,” came the answer to an unspoken question. Loki capped the decanter and slid it back into place along the back of the bar. His nostrils flared, scenting the room for a moment before he picked up both glasses and made his way back to where he had come from. The second glass he filled with water from the sink, and he handed it towards Tony and waited for the omega to come to him. The engineer stared, eyes slowly fading back to mahogany; the glow in his cheeks lightening until they were flushed faintly from shame; his fingers curled into a shaking fist and then uncurled, reaching for the glass as he strode towards the god. “Thank you. You can have another, if you want,” he added, waving negligently towards the bar. 

“I did not meant to frighten you,” Loki assured. He took Tony up on his offer. 

“You didn’t,” Tony lied, as he watched Loki help himself to the remainder of the decanter, swallowing shot after the shot with no effect. 

Time passed in silence, the longer they stood there, the less Tony remembered falling and the more he remembered what had happened before he fell. The banter, and teasing; how Loki smirked at him and licked his lips; sauntering across the room, all leather and arrogance and _alpha_. Loki’s head cocked to one side, nostrils flaring again: he recognised the scent of lust, but he ignored it. He poured himself another drink instead. Tony’s hands were still shaking, and his legs felt weak all of a sudden – he remembered waking up thirsty, wanted water, wanting something else and it was only now as he stared at the slope of Loki’s throat and the sharpness of his cheeks and jaw that he remembered _why_ he had been so thirsty. 

“You are going into heat,” Loki noted softly. He took three steps away from the omega, carefully placing the bar between himself and Tony. He had no interest in an omega, and considering Tony hadn’t known that Loki had broken into his house – the omega likely had no interest in him (other than what his hormones would be screaming at him soon). “You should return to bed.”

“I was thirsty.” 

Loki poured him another glass of water, slid it across the bar and then pulled his hand away as Tony reached towards it. “Where are your compatriots? Should they not be here caring for their omega?”

Tony flinched. He tried to stop himself, but there was no hiding the way his jaw ticked and his shoulders curled in protectively, arms twitching as if wanting to wrap around his chest like armour. His eyes were wide, burning amber and wet at the edges, and Loki sighed deeply – what was he getting himself into, he wondered, as he came around the bar again, closer to the distressed omega. They were always far more emotional when they were in heat, and judging by the absence of the other Avengers in Avengers Tower, Stark had reason enough to be emotional in general. 

“What kind of an alpha would I be, leaving you in this state,” Loki mused softly, as he took Tony by the elbow and steered him towards the hallway. The glass of water was in his other hand, and Tony followed silently, eagerly, as every nerve ending caught fire starting where Loki touched him and sending all the blood rushing to his cock. He was wet, he could feel it and Loki could probably smell it; but neither mentioned it. Neither had to. Tony knew what was about to happen; what always happened when an omega was in heat with an alpha nearby. Ty had never refrained from taking full advantage of Tony’s neediness, nor has Sunset, or Pepper, or a whole host of other alphas that had used and used and used until there wasn’t anything left of him for them to take that he wouldn’t have given freely. That was usually about the time they cut and ran. 

Loki didn’t know what Tony was thinking – and he didn’t do what Tony was thinking either. He help Stark undress down to his underwear (the less clothes, the more comfortable Tony would be in a few hours), tucked him into bed, and left the glass of water on the bedside table within easy reach. 

“I will be in the room next door. If you are in pain, or in need of other assistance, call and I will come.” Tony shifted under the blankets, eyebrows furrowing. “I will not mate you. You are in not in a position to give consent and I am many things, but not that. Good night, Anthony Stark.” 

True to his word, Loki waited in the adjoining room all night, and most of the following day. Stark neither called for him nor came to the room, and by the following night JARVIS announced that his creator was up and about, heat having passed relatively quickly. 

_XXX_

“That was weird, huh?” Tony asked, hunched over the worktop in his lab – wrench in one hand and stylus in the other, doing nothing productive. 

“What was, Sir?” Jarvis asked, for the 12th time since Tony had locked himself in the workshop. 

“You know, uh, not, you know?” 

If Jarvis could sigh, he would have. Unfortunately he couldn’t, so instead he said what he had said each of the previous times Tony had questioned why Loki hadn’t had sex with him while he was in heat. “You were unable to give consent. Master Loki appears to be of the ideology that your consent was needed.” Jarvis agreed with that ideology too; but a lot of alphas didn’t. 

“Master, huh?” Tony grinned to himself, twisting the stylus between three fingers over and over like a tiny baton. “Still. It’s a little weird.”

“As you say, but rather more admirable I believe.” 

Tony hummed softly, head tilted to one side as he glanced over his shoulder at the door. It was locked, the glass was tinted as dark as it could get, but Tony knew that there was a plate of spaghetti out there that hadn’t been there when he arrived. It was probably cold by now – but considering Tony had been ignoring Loki for close to 12 hours it was ‘admirable’ of the god to continue to try and care for him anyway. 

“Open the door, J?” The door clicked, and the glass lightened until it was transparent again, and Tony grinned at the sight of the spaghetti (which had since been joined by a cup of coffee which was still steaming slightly). “Guess I better microwave this huh?”

Jarvis didn’t reply, but Tony imagined that he was smirking. His kids were so sassy; he loved them. 

_XXX_

Alphas who took care of their omegas were the best kind of alphas, Tony was certain. 

He had thought Steve was a pretty good alpha, but he’d never been in heat around him, and in the end he had been beaten half to death and abandoned in Siberia with no way home so… maybe not such a good alpha all things considered. 

But Loki, surprisingly, was. 

He kept Tony fed and watered, made sure he slept, appeared at random times during the week just to ask how he was doing or what he was working on. Sometimes he even brought gifts, small tokens from places he had visited, or something he had seen and in passing thought that Tony might like it. He never tried to kiss Tony, never mentioned his heat, but he also didn’t brush Tony off when the omega got affectionate. A hug here and there, a joyful exclamation over a working project that resulted in a kiss to Loki’s chin (cause Tony couldn’t reach his forehead), falling asleep pressed against his side on the sofa during a movie, grabbing Loki’s feet to massage them when he knew the god was having a bad day, or pressing close against him as they fought over who got the first cup of coffee in the mornings. It became normal practice for Tony to have skin to skin contact with Loki at least once each day the god was in the Tower. 

And alphas only courted omegas they were interested in mating, right? 

That was how it normally worked.

Good alphas courted omegas with gifts and food and they took care of them. They listened to them, and were kind to them, and spent time with them, right? So Loki had obviously been courting him but Tony just hadn’t noticed until now. Two months was a long time to ignore an alpha’s advances; if Tony waited any longer, Loki might change his mind. Tony didn’t want Loki to change his mind – for once, Tony actually, actively, wanted this alpha. Not just for a week, or a month, or a year (even Pepper hadn’t been a long-haul relationship despite what she thought at first) – Tony found himself thinking about four years from now and whether Loki would want to go to the Olympics with him, or to the opening of that new hotel in 2019, or what he’d look like when he was older (and how old was older for a god: that was a lot of years to think about spending together just to have an answer to his whimsical question)? 

It was with that in mind that Tony purposely stretched himself a little further, up on his tip toes, so instead of kissing Loki’s chin their lips brushed. The little piece of star rock (legit a piece of rock from space) that Loki had brought him back from somewhere whose name Tony couldn’t pronounce fell out of Loki’s hand and onto the floor. His hand came up to push Tony away, but gently, carefully, even as he turned his face to the side. 

“I have to go. Have a good night, friend Anthony.” 

The “friend” part was new, almost concerning – but Tony could smell Loki’s arousal as easily as Loki could smell his, and he knew he had nothing to be concerned about in _that_ sense at least. 

“Now, _that_ was weird, right?” He asked Jarvis once Loki had teleported out of the room. 

“Indeed it was,” Jarvis readily agreed. He, too, had been certain that Master Loki was courting his creator. “Perhaps he is playing, as it is commonly termed, hard to get, Sir?”

“Perhaps.” There was a frown on his face and a crease between his eyebrows as he picked up his star rock and set it carefully down on the bar – his newest, most exotic paperweight. “Two can play that game though,” he muttered mostly to himself, brain already planning and scheming, preparing to get what he wanted. Tony had been playing hard to get for most of his life, so if anyone could out-play Loki it would be him. The game would just make things more interesting (confusing too, sure, but mostly interesting). 

_XXX_

When you’ve never really wanted anyone but everyone has always wanted you, it’s hard to take no for an answer unless you’re specifically told “no”. For the next month, Loki ignores his advances, dismisses him, turns his face away from his kisses, returns his gifts – but he hasn’t actually said “no” yet. Until he does, Tony figures he might still have a chance. No matter how small, it’s worth trying for. Because Loki still brought _him_ gifts when he came to visit, and Loki did come to visit, every other day and even stayed the night sometimes, curled up together on the sofa or in the spare room. 

So Tony figured he had a chance. It was a small, confusing, playing hard to get, chance in hell – but it was better than nothing? 

By the time his next heat was due, Tony figured that they had been playing long enough for him to up the stakes. He waited in his room for Loki to arrive – Jarvis, his partner in crime as always, altered Tony once Loki had teleported himself into the living room – and then he left his bedroom, with only a sheet draped around his shoulders loosely and nothing underneath. He was further gone than the last time, and Loki could probably smell him coming, but the god hadn’t moved from his place by the bar. His pupils were blown wide and his knuckles were white where he curled his fingers around the edges of the bar, cracks spreading through the marble like little spiders webs. 

“What are you doing?” His voice was hoarse and strangled, like the words were choking him as he said them. 

“I was thirsty,” Tony half-whined. He did his best to ignore Loki, to get his glass of water and leave – because that was the plan. Tease, not force – but he couldn’t help the sudden gushing between his legs, slick trailing down along the inside of his thighs as his hole clenched and fluttered. He reeked of sex, and Loki let out a low growl at the scent of him. A sharp crack rent the air – chunks of the marble countertop coming away in Loki’s hands as his grip tightened, fingers flexing as he fought the urge to launch himself at the omega. 

“Go to bed,” he snarled, lip curling as his nostrils flared. Teeth bared. 

“Alpha?” Tony whined again. His thighs trembled as he took three uneasy steps towards Loki, slick and wet and weak with desire. The sheet slipped from off of his shoulders, pooled momentarily around his waist and then landed, uselessly, on the ground. The omega was laid bare, naked as the day he was born, offering himself up to the alpha, cock hard and cunt went and Loki wanted so very much that his chest ache at the thought of refusing. He would accept nothing less than what he needed, and nothing was better than having and then not having – because he was old, and he would become older, (and to answer Tony’s earlier question) not much would have changed. For him. 

But humans aged and died faster than the blink of an eye. Gods, well, give or take 5000 years more than the average human life span, and Loki thought that Tony might understand. 

With a wave of his hand, green swirled in the air around the omega and Tony disappeared with a startled shriek. Locked in his bedroom, magic making sure Jarvis couldn’t help him escape, Tony was far enough away to not tempt him. Alone, shaken and torn between staying away and following him, Loki drank four bottles of whiskey without it affecting him. Then he destroyed what was left of the bar; marble crumbling and glass shattering and bottles going through the nearby window. Stark would be angry, sure, but no angrier than he would be over the rejection Loki was sure. Maybe this time, Tony would send _him_ away; for Odin knows _Loki_ couldn’t keep himself away out of choice. 

There was only so long you could ignore an omega’s advances without them changing their minds. Perhaps this would be the proverbial straw that broke the omega’s back? 

Loki hoped not… but what use was hope, all things considered, when in a thousand years hoping had never given him anything to live for. 

_XXX_

TBC  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Art] Forever and a day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601169) by [Nonexistenz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz)




End file.
